1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to correlating location estimates in time and space and identifying points of interest in a predefined area based at least in part on a set of location estimates.
2. Information
Navigation systems are becoming more and more pervasive in today's market. A navigation system may be utilized to determine a route from a first location to a second location. In some navigation systems, a user may enter a start location and an end location into a mapping application, such as one of the different mapping applications commonly used on Internet websites.
Navigation systems may determine navigation directions within an indoor environment based at least in part on known structural elements within the indoor environment, such as locations of walls or doors, for example. However, navigation systems may not have an ability to determine navigation directions within an indoor environment for which a corresponding map or grid indicating locations of structural elements is not available.